my thornless white rose
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: Nikki and Helen set just after series 4 episode 9 when they get a surprise visit from someone. How will they handle their past ghosting up on them? will they fight it or will they run?   Warning: contains sexual adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as they all are owned by Shed Productions, **

**This is the first story I have ever properly written and published for anyone to see so any reviews I would be grateful for. I do not have a Beta Reader so if anyone could point out spelling or grammar it would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks for all your time **

**Tilly xxx **

* * *

**My thornless white Rose **

**Chapter 1**

A couple of months had passed since Nikki's release from Larkhall Prison and through the nightmares and awkward counselling sessions life was finally looking up. She had returned back to the club she owned with her ex-girlfriend and business partner and only did fewer hours as she gradually gave herself back into her old routine. The biggest and by far the best change in her life had to be from her former wing governor and now partner, Helen Stewart. The woman had completely switched her life around from actually being able to find her a new and better lawyer who got her out of prison in the first place to being able to love a stroppy ex con lifer and lesbian. Nikki didn't know how Helen managed it but she wasn't going to complain. Now laying on the sofa in the living room and scanning over the events of "The Sun" she smiled to herself as she thought about her love. As if on cue Helen shuffled into the room, walked to the sofa, lifted Nikki's feet and sat down, placing Nikki's feet on top of her own legs. She then stretched her body out so it lay beside Nikki's on the sofa and jiggled a little to get a better position.

"Comfy?" Nikki asked her a little sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup" She grinned tucking her tongue behind her teeth briefly in a cheeky grin and began lazily drawing patterns on Nikki's stomach.

"Good. Let me finish this article and then we can both do something if you want." She said her eyes re-reading the same sentence again and again.

"Mmm. Do you think you could maybe speed up the reading for me?" Helen asked seductively as she felt the tummy beneath her fingers quiver and goose bump.

"If you keep doing that then it will take me longer. You're distracting me!" As she said it she threw the paper down on the floor and pulled Helen so she was laid out right on top of Nikki.

"I seem to appreciate you better from here so I can see you below me, completely helpless," Helen grinned as she sat herself up right continuing to straddle Nikki.

"I wouldn't use the word completely but I'm enjoying my view too." From her position Nikki could view Helen at her best, feel her against her and see every perfect piece of her body. Helen just rolled her eyes at Nikki.

"I would, there is no chance of you leaving me," She leaned down resting her hands either side of Nikki's head and on the arm of the sofa. She softly whispered in her ear making it tickle slightly. "Especially if I don't want you too,"

Nikki shuddered at the feeling and Helen smirked at the effect she held on her partner.

"Oh woman what you do to me!" she groaned her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to hold herself together. Helen whipped off her top in one quick and swift movement before leaning down to Nikki again and she kissed her forehead. Nikki blinked her eyes open and her breathing hitched in her throat and her eyes bulged as she saw Helen's great cleavage in front of her. "Okay maybe you do make me helpless," She stuttered as her pupils dilated with want.

"Touch me Nikki." And just like that the amusement had left the room and a pleasant seriousness took its place.

Reaching up Nikki hooked a hand around Helens neck to bring her face down towards her own to meet their lips in a rich, passionate kiss, whilst her other hand reached to cup Helens breast. Slowly, she began to massage it and the small peak let itself known to show just how aroused Helen was becoming. Helens fingers also drifted to the top of Nikki's blouse and began fumbling with the tiny buttons. Everything was quickly heating up and it was obvious where they were heading, Helen managed to open the top few buttons on the shirt and Nikki had begun on the second breast when the doorbell began ringing. Helen froze for a second whilst Nikki carried on with the quick little kisses on the corner of the other woman's mouth. Helen looked down at Nikki clearly showing her she wanted to carry on with their intentions but when the bell insisted on ringing she simply gave up and pushed off the sofa sighing and grabbing her top before pulling it over her head. Nikki also pulled herself up and began straightening herself out but instead of following Helen to the hall she remained in the living room attempting to plump the pillows in a faint attempt to hide what they had been up to.

"One minute!" Helen called irritation clear in her voice as she scurried down the hall to the front door and unlocking it. Pulling it open she stared at the person opposite her.

"Karen! Wha- What are you doing here?" Helen exclaimed her voice rising in obvious shock and surprise.

"Helen, I wouldn't have come otherwise but I needed to- I-I- Oh my God Helen, you were so right!" and with that the usually strong self held blonde threw herself into Helens arms and began crying.

Helen gently pushed the door closed and walked Karen into the living room. Upon hearing Karens voice Nikki took the adjoining door into the next room so she was not seen, she headed for the kitchen to collect wine and glasses for the two women but decided to stay out the way herself.

"Sit down Karen and tell me what's going on." They both sat on the sofa and Helen put her arm around the woman in comfort.

"I didn't know who else to come to, Helen, I'm so sorry I've been such a stupid cow, I should have listened when you told me..." She rambled on quickly not making much sense and then finally finishing in another fit of tears.

"Shhh. Its okay now Karen. You're here; now tell me what has happened. Was it one of the girls on the wing?" Helen asked beginning to rub her hand over the woman's back in another attempt to calm her. Nikki cursed under her breath when she banged the wine bottle against the counter side, she held her breath for a couple of seconds before exhaling. In the living room Karen looked up from where her head had been in her hands.

"I should go, if you have someone here, I should leave. I'm so sorry Helen for everything." She began picking up her blue coat before Helen caught her hand.

"No. Don't go," She looked at her for a moment before shouting through the door. "Darling could you bring through three glasses please?" Nikki silently came into the room with a bottle of red wine and placed it on the coffee table before sitting in the corner chair out of the way. Karen shook her head violently, missing the tall figure that had just entered the room, then she looked straight to Helen her blue eyes watering with more tears threatening to fall and mascara smudged down her face.

"He raped me Helen," The words came out so quietly that both Nikki and Helen had to strain to hear them.

"Who did?" Helen asked trying to refrain the shock showing through her voice.

"Fenner." Nikki said in a dead tone. Her gaze threatening as she glanced at Karen.

"Is this true? Karen did he assault you?" Helen asked trying to bring the attention away from her partner.

"What is she doing here?" Karen's tone was quite hash considering what had just been said.

"I live here." Already Nikki was becoming defensive as she unconsciously sat up straighter and squared her shoulders.

"Nikki..." Helen drew out her name like she usually did when she was going to tell her off. Nikki glowered at Karen a while longer and then sank back down in her chair. She turned back to Karen and raised her eyebrows. Karen nodded her affirmation. Her lip quivering and threatening for her to break down again.

"Shit." Helen said as she fell back against the pillows, she stared in front of her, not seeing anything in particular. Karen looked down at her hands which were fiddling with each other.

"But you were in a relationship with him? Last I heard you were getting engaged." Nikki asked her, her voice softening a little with her concern.

"Still have inside contacts then." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh I like to keep up to date, never know the next time I'm going to have to be sent down, do I? " Nikki replied just as sarcastically.

"How did you know?" Karen asked her voice and hands trembling as she reached for the wine.

"Besides the fact he's the biggest bastard around? He abused Rachel Hicks and Shell Dockly- some might argue that it was karma but even she didn't deserve that." She quickly glanced at Helen and her voice softened and broke slightly at the end "And then there was Helen too."

Helens head snatched up at the mention of her name and she was met by big brown eyes which were glistening with regret and hopelessness. She quickly crossed the room to her and wrapped her arms around the taller woman and began reassuring her that she was fine with little kisses. Karen shifted a little uncomfortably but didn't comment on action.

"So what you're saying is it was obvious it was going to happen but I was stupid enough to not see it." Karen stated flatly.

"No. I'm saying he was always doing it but this time he took it too far." Nikki replied. There was a pause were they all sat thinking about Fenner, Larkhall and the abuse that had taken place. Karen cleared her throat.

"What shall I do now?" She began shaking as she thought of what she was getting herself into.

"Well you're going to have to call the police and report it, also write an account of what happened. You need to do something about it and we are both here to support you too." Helen smiled up at her reprovingly.

"I don't get you two. I call you every name under the sun Helen for warning me about Jim, I file your report but nothing really got done and I never pushed it further then, I come here asking about you Nikki and why you're here. That's not fair so why are you helping me?" She questioned as her face scrunched up with confusion.

"Believe it or not love, we care and Helen has this disorder where she has to help everyone." Though the words should have sounded harsh they came across gently and the amusement in Nikki's eyes as she looked at Helen who slapped her playfully.

Karen nervously cleared her throat and looked at the two of them a little ruefully.

"So then what happened between you two?" She asked.

"Helen came to congratulate me on my getting out, so I asked her to stay for a few drinks, then for lunch a few times and finally managed to pluck up the courage for a date." She shrugged.

Helen glanced at her narrowing her eyes and silently giving Nikki a "tell me later" look but didn't say anything different. Helen then turned back to Karen and smiled at her even though the worry lines were still visible on her face.

"Don't worry Helen I won't say anything. I wouldn't want to damage your reputation, so long as you say it is what Nikki said." She fixed her with a stern look almost daring Helen to say different and with the tone implied that she didn't believe a word Nikki had said.

"What, don't you believe me? Don't you believe that I was a miscarriage of justice or do you believe I am a cold blooded murderer?" Nikki glared at Karen her eyes wide showing her fury in a deadly gaze.

"I never said that Nikki. In fact it wouldn't have surprised me anyway; I suppose there was just something there between you too." She smiled her hands shooting out to gesture that she was trying to make peace.

"It's okay; sorry I guess I'm still a bit tetchy and defensive." Helen beamed a smile at Nikki and pulled her into her a side for a little hug.

"Anyway, I suppose I'd better get going, I'm sorry to have kept you both up and thank you." Karen said pushing herself up from the sofa. Helen looked at the clock and raised her eyebrows at the late time.

"Karen, why don't you just stay here for tonight? It's too late to go anywhere now. Come on, stay in our spare bedroom?"

"I've already stayed too long and ruined your evening. I couldn't..." she began but was soon cut off.

"Please Karen, it hardly ever gets used, you'll feel safer and I'll feel better knowing that you are okay too." Helen smiled at her and began leading her towards the guest bedroom. "Now feel free to use anything you want and I'll just fetch you some clean towels."

Helen scuttled out of the room to collect the things Karen needed and Nikki was left awkwardly stood in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I truly am sorry about how I treated Helen back in well, Larkhall, I just wish I'd listened. I feel awful that she was hurt too and even worse that I didn't believe her." She pleaded again and then burst uncontrollably into tears again, this time to Nikki. Nikki responded by coming up to her and wrapping her arms around the blond, she sank down so they were both perched on the side of the bed.

"shh, Karen it's okay you've realised now, you didn't want to believe because you thought you loved him- that he loved you, shh now..." she continued the soothing gestures for twenty minutes until her sobs had stopped and she was left with tiny hiccups. Helen stood in the doorway and smiled to herself as she looked fondly at her lover soothing her friend. She felt so proud of her and pulled the towels and pyjamas that she had found tighter to her chest as she thought about possible future children with this spectacular woman. Never before had she seen her so maternal and caring. Karen yawned against Nikki's shoulder as her body sagged in tired defeat, Nikki continued stroking her hair before reaching behind her to pull back the cover and gently rest Karen's head on the pillow. She then slowly stood up from the bed and knelt to take off Karen's shoes before tucking her legs on the bed and then tucking the woman who looked so vulnerable at the moment into bed. Nikki walked over to Helen who was stood leaning against the door frame. She held out her arms towards her which Helen accepted gratefully.

"Thank you sweetheart," she whispered against her chest.

"What for?" she asked nuzzling her ear and then nipping it.

"For looking after Karen, for looking after me, for just being you," she smiled up at her and gently kissed her lips before turning to place the towels and pyjamas on the chest of drawers before heading towards their own room to get ready for bed. They both showered quickly before slipping under the covers.

"I hope she is okay, I'm a little worried about her," Helen murmured as she chewed her bottom lip in concerned thought.

"She'll be fine, I'm more concerned about you darling," she stroked her cheek. Helen lifted her hand to kiss Nikki's she then turned onto her side and brought Nikki's hand with her.

"If I have you, I'll get through anything Nikki, I mean that." She said letting her body slump against Nikki's.

"I know, I love you Helen," Nikki said pulling Helen closer to her.

"I love you too Nikki," She replied sleepily with a yawn.

Half an hour later Nikki was struck awake when she felt Helen shaking and screaming beside her. She looked at her partner in horror as she saw the sweat she had broken out into and the obvious fear and pain written on Helens face. Her own panic was rising as it began to torture her not being able to help. She began shaking Helen, telling her to wake up, a little roughly in her alarm.

Helen bolted upright from her position, eyes wide open in pure fear, hot sweat dripping from her brow and panting. Nikki immediately took a hold of the smaller woman in her arms and pulled her in for a hug. She gently moved her hand and began soothing her lover by gently caressing her face and hair.

"Shhh Darling, Shhh I'm here, your safe sweetheart." She repeated as the Scott burst into fresh tears on her shoulder and clung onto her so tightly like her own life depended on it.

"He was there again, Nikki, He did it again, and then he wanted to hurt you too," She sobbed broken as Nikki held onto her tighter assuring her she was safe.

"He is not going to hurt you Helen; never again, we're out of that place now. Far away from it darling." She soothed brushing Helens hair away from her face and kissing her forehead softly.

"It wasn't that, that scared me Nikki, he wanted to hurt you and he nearly did." She whispered as her head dropped in defeat. Nikki lifted her chin to see that the light brown eyes glistened with tears which were rolling down her cheeks. She looked so young and childlike that it made Nikki's heart ache.

"He's not going to get you or me, Helen. We are both safe away from him now." She said sincerely before pulling Helen back so that they both lay down again. Helen rested her head on Nikki's chest sniffling as she calmed down and cuddled into her. After a while both Helen and Nikki had drifted back to sleep still wrapped up in Nikki's arms who held on to Helen tight refusing to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nikki woke up early the next morning at six despite the late night they had the previous night, as she opened her eyes she saw the light beginning to shine through the curtain and shifted a little to help disentangle the body that was wrapped around her as tight as possible. She kissed the top of the woman's forehead like she usually did in the morning and gave a small smile when Helen gave a small happy sigh. She got up and put on her dressing gown before slipping out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She made coffee and sat down at the dining table, thinking of last night and what had been said and then about Helens nightmare. When she was interrupted by a light tap on the kitchen door. She looked up from her mug to see Karen stood in the doorway with a pair of blue pyjamas on, she hugged herself uncomfortably.

"You didn't have to knock," Nikki said trying to hide her smile.

"I didn't want to startle you, you looked deep in thought," She croaked coming to sit at the table while Nikki moved to pour some coffee for Karen, she placed the milk and sugar on the table too.

"Yeah, well I was thinking of everything that happened last night," She said softly, not looking Karen in the eyes. Karen nodded and they both sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Thank you Nikki," Karen whispered looking at her. Nikki looked at her questioningly. "For last night, for helping me sleep." She blushed a light pink.

"It's okay, I didn't mind Karen." She smiled at her after another short silence Karen asked,

"Was Helen okay last night?"

"Yeah, eventually, she sometimes has nightmares, about well about him." Nikki said her voice dropping quietly. Karen nodded in understanding.

"It scares me Karen, seeing her like that and knowing I can't stop them from coming," She looked Karen in the eyes her own wide and pleading.

"Nobody can stop them from happening Nikki, She is just lucky to have someone who loves her and understands what he is like." The blonde explained taking a sip from her mug.

"It's just sometimes I feel useless not being able to help her, and I do Karen, I love her so much that I often feel inadequate. That she deserves more than a murdering ex-con." She explained and Karen realised that Nikki was admitting to her something that was very hard. That the woman in front of her still had internal battles to fight and that she wasn't as hard as she made out to be.

"Nikki, from what I have seen you are perfect for each other, you love her and I can see that but she loves you too, she knows your past and she accepts it and you are not a murderer because I believe your sentence was reduced to manslaughter?" Karen said trying to make her feel better. "Anyway what made you get up at this time? I would have stayed cuddled up in the warmth to be honest."

"Well old habits die hard, three years of getting up at six is definitely a hard habit to kick and she won't be up until the early afternoon anyway." Again Nikki smiled as she thought about the woman in her bed, which made Karen snigger.

"Honestly it's like you're a teenager!" she laughed and they both talked throughout the morning, at around ten O'clock Nikki began making a full English for brunch when Helen finally emerged from the bedroom to the kitchen. Her hair was stuck up in all different directions as she shuffled over to the table and sat down. Nikki immediately placed a black coffee in front of her. She took a sip of it before looking around the room. Her eyes stopped when they found Karen and she looked at her ruefully,

"Sorry, I don't usually look this bad in the morning," she croaked groggily.

"Yes you do, don't lie." Nikki grinned at her cheekily. Helen just glared at her and Karen tensed at the motion she didn't know, how Nikki could not. "It's just lucky for you babe that I like my woman grouchy and disgusting in the morning" Nikki winked at Helen to which she blushed a light pink and Nikki chuckled. Nikki plated both Karen and Helen up their food and went to get showered.

"I don't know how I didn't recognise it before." Karen began as she sliced up some bacon.

"Not recognise what?" Helen asked.

"You two. It's so obvious, the way she lit up when you walked in the room and the way you left your eyes lingering on her as she walked out of the room." Karen rolled her eyes.

"It's weird Karen every man I was with before Nikki and I never felt this way, not toward Thomas not even toward my ex-fiancée. It's like I was being isolated my entire life and then I met her and suddenly I wasn't alone anymore. Yet when she's gone it's like a part of me dies. I know that sounds stupid Karen but it's exactly how I feel. I don't think I have ever loved anyone more than I have loved Nikki Wade." Helen explained with a twinkle in her eyes, Karen couldn't help but smile with her, she had to admit even though she would have thought all this love between the two women should have upset her, it actually fulfilled her, kept her hopeful.

Afterwards, both Helen and Karen both wandered into the living room where Karen was browsing the bookshelf, she stopped herself when she came across two copies of the same book. She turned her head to Helen who was trying to hide her smile.

"Have a look on the inside cover," She told her and she watched as Karen took out the first of the bright pink book, she turned the book over to look at the cover. "Sophie's World" She hadn't actually read this book but Karen did know it was of a philosophical genre. She then flicked open the cover to see neatly scrawled on the first page "Until we meet on the outside". Her head snapped towards Helen in recognition, who was grinning back at her.

"That was against the rules," Was all Karen could think to say.

"Are you going to tell on me then?" Helen chastised herself mentally for sounding so much like Nikki.

"Why?" Again Karen thought to herself how intelligent she was sounding right now.

"Because my first copy was a way into that hard shell of hers, it was the only thing I could give her to show her I cared and then this copy gave her hope when the other got burnt and I was being a complete cow towards her." Helen explained her tone slightly harder than she intended as she defended herself.

Jumping through the loops that Helen had just created Karen guessed that this book wasn't the original Nikki was given and that the first was destroyed in her cell fire.

"'Until we meet on the outside' that holds a lot of meaning doesn't it? Especially if you weren't together at that point." Karen knew her tone sounded convicting but couldn't help it.

"I had to give her something to show her I was interested!" Helen exclaimed, she looked away for a brief moment but Karen saw it.

"That's bullshit Helen and you know it. Why won't you tell me the truth?" Karen raised her voice exasperated at the woman before her.

"Because it's none of your business and you didn't believe me, or trust me before, why would it be different now?" Helens temper flared and she closed her eyes, breathed in for a couple of seconds in order to calm down. When she opened them she saw Karen's eyes watering and apologized.

"I'm sorry Karen it's just I know it could get Nikki into trouble and I'm not going to take any chances. She always comes first. "

"I understand that Helen, and I am sorry about before but I don't understand why Nikki lied about it last night when I asked." Both women had returned to talking normally again and Helen had moved so that she was sat on the arm of the sofa.

"You forget the side of the bars she was on; she constantly had to protect herself... and me. It's another habit that she won't be able shake off easily." Helen began fiddling with her fingers as she knew this was a hard topic for both her and Nikki.

"I don't understand, why did she have to protect you?" The blonde asked moving closer to Helen, she slipped the book into the other woman's hands.

"It's like she's bubble wrap she constantly protects me and I also mean that in the literal sense too." Helen explained with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What do you mean she literally protects you? Are you in danger Helen?" Karen's brow furrowed in concern.

"No, I was still referring to Larkhall and the countless times she helped and protected me. Whenever, I asked she'd always look out for the people who I asked her too like Rachel Hicks or Pam Jolly. She protected me though, she didn't have to but she did.

I remember the first time, it was Monica Lindsay- nobody knows this but she had OD'd on the medication the doctor had prescribed her and Nikki and the two Julies made her be sick so she didn't damage herself. I walked in the cell and knew straight away, of course, I started raving at Nikki but she told me flat 'I did it for you' that completely threw me off and I didn't know what to do. I already had one suicide on my records, if I had another one I was sure to be sacked.

And then there was the day after you know, what happened to me, I told her and she threatened Fenner. I don't know what was said we've never really discussed it but I could tell that it wasn't nice. You should have seen his face he visibly drained of all colour and Nikki, well she looked like she was going to kill him." Helen had slowed down and her tone was softer as she stroked the writing in the book.

She glanced at Karen with a pleading look on her face trying to get the other woman to understand the situation she was in.

"God Helen," The blonde took Helens hand and squeezed reassuring her that everything was fine. "I'm going to get a shower and clean up now if that's okay?" She asked and Helen nodded her reply pleased the subject would be dropped. As Karen left to get washed she knew that what she saw between the two women was pure and deep and it filled her with happiness, happiness for them and hopes for herself.

After everybody was showered and dressed they had informed the police about the rape and while they visited Karen to ask her what had happened both Nikki and Helen had never left her side. Nikki stood at the side of Karen with a very protective stance; she constantly glared at the two men. Karen who was on the sofa nursing a cup of tea looked away uncomfortably as she was interviewed. Helen however, was the opposite to the other two women, when the officers implied she could have wanted sex because she had had a previous sexual relationship with James Fenner but Helen had made it perfectly clear to the officers when she had said in her wing governor voice that "did Karen look like she was lying?" even so the two officers didn't look like they particularly cared for Karen's wellbeing.

"I can't believe what they said!" Helen fumed.

"They deal with a lot of these cases, they have to make sure that we were telling the truth," Karen tried though her voice was rough from where she had been previously crying.

"You have to admit darling, that it doesn't look good that Karen does have previous with that bastard," Nikki said whilst she gently stroked Helens shoulder's trying to make her feel better. Helen relaxed against Nikki's chest.

"It makes me so angry! Where s the justice in this world?" Helen yelled bringing Nikki's arm up to hold her tighter.

"Darling, you're preaching to the choir here," Nikki whispered into her hair as she began nuzzling her neck. Helen pulled her head away to glare at Nikki, who looked back at her innocently.

"She does have a point Helen," Karen added to which Helen looked ruefully before settling back against Nikki's chest. Karen stood up with her mug to take back to the kitchen.

"Karen? Nikki and I were wondering if you would maybe like to stay here for a couple of days until you get yourself sorted." Helen said looking up at the blonde woman but not leaving the embrace of her lover. Karen shifted her gaze slightly to look at Nikki who was smiling back at her.

"Thanks Helen that would be great, I... um I may need to go back to the flat though to collect a few items." She said looking down and fiddling with her hands which had suddenly began to shake at the thought of entering the place which had became the place of her torment.

"Sure Nikki can drive you, if you like. Whenever you're ready." She said before getting up herself and taking the mug from the woman's hands and taking it to the kitchen herself. Karen and Nikki both got themselves ready to go out before Nikki snatched her keys for her silver car. When they were all strapped into the sleek shiny vehicle and where heading towards the busier side of town Karen turned to Nikki.

"You don't have to come in with me Nikki, I can go by myself" She grimaced at the thought.

"Of course I do Karen, you may have to work harder to earn some respect from me but I would never put you in danger," She said sincerely and kept her eyes concentrated on the road ahead of her.

"Just like with Helen?" Karen asked innocently to which Nikki glanced at her sideways before smiling slightly and though Nikki didn't actually reply that small gesture told Karen that she was of course correct. They sat in silence for the last five minutes of the journey though it was no longer awkward, a sort of mutual atmosphere spread around them. As they pulled up, outside the flat Karen didn't move to get out.

"Do you mind Nikki? I think I need five minutes." She said as she continued to stare out of the front window screen at nothing in particular.

Nikki just unclipped her belt but kept sat still, she moved her hand and held onto Karen's which was resting on her own knee. Karen glanced down and then looked at Nikki with glistening eyes.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day that Nikki Wade would show some concern for a screw." She smiled though her voice was thick with emotion.

"Well, you are obviously forgetting Helen here and I wasn't that bad!" She exclaimed.

"The first time we met you were down the block, and you were sarcastic and moody in fact I quote that you said 'Well as long as you piss off when I ask you to frankly I couldn't give a toss'." Karen obviously forgetting why she was upset began smiling at this little game. Nikki just glared at Karen's mocking tones.

"Well I was understandably pissed off at that moment" She justified herself before pausing for a second, "Hey, I hope you're not comparing me to Yvonne Atkins here!"

Karen giggled "Actually Yvonne's not half bad, I get along with her sometimes and she's a good woman- considering." They both ended up laughing at the end statement. Remembering the hard looking, sharp featured, ex- top – London- gangster's missus but thinking of the actual woman that looked out for most of the girls on the wing. Yvonne Atkins held the respect of nearly all the characters at Larkhall Prison including that of the two laughing women in the car.

"Are you ready to go in now?" Nikki asked after she had finished wiping a tear from her eye. Karen nodded her head slowly before they both got out of the car and were walking up the drive. Karen fumbled around in her bag before pulling out her keys and shakily opening the door. They both walked into the hallway, Karen leading and Nikki close behind her. One quick glance around at the slight disorganised mess and the lack of cigarette smell told Karen all she needed to know.

"Come on Nik, He's not here and I want to be as quick as possible," She said with more conviction and courage than she felt. Just as they were about to go up the stairs they heard something on the landing groan. They both froze, Karen flashing a Nikki a worried look. Nikki put up a hand in warning and slowly made her way upstairs first, with Karen hot on her heels. The first few rooms were clear but as they approached the bedroom Karen slipped her hand into Nikki's who squeezed it back reassuringly. Nikki audibly gulped before popping her head around the white wooden door. As quick as she had done it she had turned back around to face Karen. She smiled a little.

"Coast is clear." She whispered.

"Damned creaking floorboards!" Karen exclaimed before they both went into the room and made up a couple of overnight bags. What they hadn't realised was that Nikki had dropped a business card on the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When arriving back home that night, both Nikki and Karen took in the sight and smell of the little London flat. It smelled of homely cooking and the atmosphere was warm and inviting to all women present. Nikki took both of Karen's bags and helped her into the spare room again before allowing her time to settle in herself whilst she walked up behind Helen who was slaving over the stove preparing some vegetables. Nikki wrapped her arms around Helens waist and rested her chin on her shoulder before kissing her neck.

"Nikki please..." Helen whispered pleadingly to Nikki's surprise.

"What Helen? I'm not doing anything, yet." She smirked when Helen pulled her arms from her waste and went to fill the measuring jug with boiling water for the gravy.

"And you're not going to do anything, yet." Helen replied without looking at her lover because she was trying to hide the smile that was tugging on her lips.

Nikki went to move over the kitchen to Helen again but the shorter woman turned on her heels and walked backwards away from her, clutching hold of the tea towel.

"I swear to God Nikki," Helen warned, Nikki raised an eyebrow as Helen bumped into the back wall. Nikki smirked evilly at her; she leaned down next to her ear.

"What sweetheart? You'll do what?" She repeated again breathing sweetly in Helen's ear knowing very well how she was making Helen feel. Helen grabbed hold of Nikki as she shuddered and kissed her passionately and deeply as knees began to buckle slightly but Nikki had other ideas. She pulled back out of Helens reach but still keeping a hold of her with one hand and wagged her finger. "We can't do this Helen, dinner is ready and we have a guest to entertain." She laughed.

"I will get you for this Nikki Wade!" Helen said her voice deep with mock seriousness and hidden lust, though she secretly meant it. This caused Nikki to shut up as she knew her girlfriend meant business.


	3. Chapter 3

_Next update here lovelies, hope you enjoy it but I wouldn't know as I need reviews! please give me a review! I don't want to beg, Oh and before I forget this chapter is a little shall we say, Adult? hehe, Tillyxxx_

Chapter 3

Karen walked into the kitchen and cleared her throat awkwardly as she took in the sight of Nikki leaning towards Helen.

"Sorry," The blonde blushed as she walked over to the small island in the middle of the kitchen. Nikki pulled away quickly before replying to Karen.

"Its fine Karen we have just finished anyway." She winked at Helen before the smaller woman stepped away and headed towards the door before turning back around.

"Karen would you mind helping Nikki dish up, I have a couple of things I need to take care of before tea, It'll only take two minutes." She smiled at Karen before turning on her heels and heading upstairs.

"What was that about?" The confused blonde asked as she walked to the oven and retrieved a tea towel and went to pick one of the pans off the hob.

"Let's just say she's ah, frustrated with me." The tall woman smirked. Karen crinkled her brow in confusion but Nikki just shook her head with a big smile on her face as she too went to help dish up the roast dinner.

Five minutes later and Karen and Nikki had just finished setting the table and just as they sat down Helen walked into the dining room and leaned against the door frame.

"Hmm it smells as good as it looks," She hummed. As Nikki looked up towards Helen she took in a sharp breath at the sight she saw before her. Helen was stood against the door with her make re-touched and looking impeccable. She wore a red top that accentuated her breasts perfectly and also brought attention to her womanly curves, she then wore a black skirt that was cut above her knee with a long slit up to her hip. She smiled wickedly over at her lover before walking over to the table and sat down opposite Nikki whilst leaning on her hands so that her partner had a good view of her cleavage. Karen coughed lightly to get their attention and as Helen smiled at the blond she turned her body away so that Nikki was also forced to focus her attention away from her chest.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here with you, and for making me feel welcome when quite frankly I don't deserve it from you both." She reached out and took the other women's hands in her own. "And I wanted to tell you how beautiful you two are as a couple and that nothing will be said at work regarding my job. So shall we eat?"

As all three women gratefully tucked into their meals they slipped into light conversation.

"So Nikki, who are you still in touch with then?" Karen asked whilst gathering a few pieces of carrot onto her fork.

"Barbara, The Julies and Yvonne." The dark haired woman shrugged.

"Really? Usually inmates only keep in contact with one person for a few months," Karen said shocked before she tried to recover her mistake of calling Nikki an inmate.

"Nikki I didn't mean-"

"Karen its fine, relax, I'm not going to fight you!" She grinned and then raised her eyebrows. "I often talk to Babs on the phone; she tells me what's going on."

"Oh?" Karen asked. By this time Helen was getting a little bored of the conversation as she knew that she didn't talk to anybody within the prison anymore apart from a few words to Barbara sometimes as she was the only woman who knew about the former governor and former prisoner's relationship. The small Scot sighed before lifting her leg up from underneath the table and gliding it up the leg opposite her. Nikki gasped and sat up straighter before opening her mouth to try and speak.

"Yeah stuff like, you know like any escape plans the cons have going down" she struggled a little sarcastically; however, her gaze was upon Helen who was looking back at her innocently, Nikki's own chocolate brown eyes had gone wide. Helen moved her foot inch by inch up the ex-cons leg until she reached her partner's crotch, where she waited a moment before placing her toes on the other woman's centre and curling her toes. Nikki closed her eyes briefly as she felt the surges of pleasure pass through her body and settle a little further down and she couldn't escape the small shudder that coursed through her body. Helen couldn't help the smug smile that crept onto her face and Karen once again looked between the two women and felt a little uncomfortable as she felt the sexual tension in the room increase dramatically. She reached out to take the plates from the table and took them through to the kitchen before making her excuses and heading for bed as quickly as she could.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile across London, Jim Fenner stumbled out of the taxi and staggered towards the house ahead of him. Once inside he headed straight for the small glass cabinet in the corner of the living room where he unlocked the cupboard before pulling out a bottle of whisky and poured himself a large measure. He then stumbled upstairs whilst taking off his jacket and shirt. It had been a tough for him, why couldn't Karen understand that? I mean first that puff Grayling tried it on with him to the point of sleeping naked next to him in bed. I mean, he nearly had a heart attack when he saw him laid there. Of course he needed to feel like a man again, it just happened to be Karen that was there for him and if he had been forceful it didn't matter like he said he needed to exert his male authority. She'd shagged him before hell; she'd shagged half the officers on G Wing!

The bitch deserved all she got, she'd agree to marry him and then she messed his plan up and now the little blonde slapper had gotten him strung up for rape. A sickening sneer made its way onto his face as he thought of a hundred and one ways how he was going to teach that blonde tart a lesson, the only problem was that he didn't know where she had disappeared to.

As he walked into the bedroom he noticed that something was different, something not quite right and so he walked over to the wardrobe where he pulled open the door and discovered half of the clothes missing. Shit! She'd run off and now he couldn't persuade her that he loved her. Like he had with Shell Dockley, some may say he brainwashed her but he put it down to natural charm and persuasive powers. He then went over to the bed and lay down as he pressed his face into the pillows that still smelt of sex and Karen. He grinned sadistically as he remembered another smell last night. Fear. It was thick and the cries that had escaped Karen's mouth had only turned him on more. He loved it when the women screamed when they begged him to stop, when they cried. He knew it would he would never tire of it and that made the game more fun. There was only one woman who had escaped his clutches and nearly dragged him down and that woman had infuriated him beyond belief.

Jim stood up and changed into his pyjamas as he did so his gaze drifted to the floor where he saw a small square piece of paper laying just beneath the corner of the bed sheet. He reached down and picked it up before flicking it over and scanning the small card. At first his features crinkled in confusion as he read the name of the club but slowly it dawned on him as he read the name of the person and the address attached then he felt a very grim smile stretch onto his face. Oh yes, things were definitely going to be looking up soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki looked after Karen with a somewhat amused expression on her face before turning her attention quickly back to Helen who by this time had stood up and was walking slowly around the table dragging her finger along the top of it seductively before coming to stand in front of her partner. Nikki lifted up her arms and placed them gently on Helens hips tugging her towards her slightly.

"What's got you so upset?" Nikki asked looking up to her partner's sulky expression.

"I felt a little bit left out at dinner," She murmured finding the collar of Nikki's shirt suddenly very interesting.

"It certainly didn't look that way darling, what with that toe thing you just did" Nikki chuckled. "Wait, you're not jealous are you?"

"No! I never get jealous." Helen replied somewhat childishly. When Nikki didn't reply Helen quickly amended. "Well, sometimes."

Nikki grinned at her. "Do not say anything Wade." Helen warned.

"I love it when you're bossy." Nikki replied simply.

"Prove it." Helen replied.

"Huh?"Nikki asked.

"I said prove it. I want you to show me that it is me you want at night. That it is me you want in your bed and that it is me you want right now." She breathed huskily into her partner's ear before nipping it between her teeth.

"Ah my dear Helen, it's always you."Nikki replied pulling Helen to her lap so that she was straddling her. Helen assaulted her with hot, fevered kisses around her face. She then tugged her short black hair back so that she could kiss Nikki's neck and her exposed chest. Helen then began to fumble with the tiny buttons on Nikki's shirt and carried on kissing the next bit of flesh that she uncovered, as she dragged her lips over Nikki's heated skin Nikki stroked Helen's soft hair as she moaned at the familiar feelings that were stirring inside her.

"I think we should move this to the bedroom sweetheart." She managed to gasp as her shirt was thrown onto the floor and she was answered by Helen dragging her into their bedroom.

Once inside Helen slowly removed her dress never taking her eyes off her lover, she then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra before removing her own knickers before heading towards Nikki. Nikki was pushed down onto the bed before being trapped by Helen who had lain on top of her trapping her arms at the side of her body by straddling her middle. Helen moved her hands up to her lover's breasts and squeezed them through her black lace bra.

"Mmm nice choice of underwear Ms Wade, I must say I do approve," The scot purred her accent thickened as her arousal heightened she then silently ordered Nikki to sit up slightly as she pointed to the front of her bra, when her lover complied she reached behind her before undoing the clasp and laying her back down and slowly taking a breast into her mouth and running her tongue over the pink bud and sucking lightly. Nikki let out a loud moan of approval and pulled Helen's head into her chest more as Helen moved for the other breast to give it the same treatment. The smaller woman then reached her hand down to Nikki's crotch as she began undoing the front of her trousers, she then slid her hand inside as she felt her partner's wetness through the matching black lace knickers. Helen rubbed lightly before pulling away causing Nikki to growl slightly and try to buck her hips a couple of times to gain more contact which made Helen to shiver in response. She then proceeded to take off the trousers and knickers that where in the way before Helen licked, kissed and nibbled her way back up Nikki's perfectly long legs. Every touch made Nikki feel like she was on fire and it was making her crazy.

"Please..." She whimpered.

"What do you want Nikki?" Helen asked her voice coming out stronger than she thought would be possible at this point.

"Please, your fingers..." She gasped.

"Tell me Nikki, Tell me what you want." She demanded as she rolled her own hips against Nikki's.

"I want you. Inside me" She managed as her hips met Helen's again. Helen responded automatically by plunging two fingers deep into her partners centre. Nikki's back arched on the bed as she moaned loudly. "Oh God yes." She hissed.

In and out Helen plunged as she alternated her strokes and moved her thumb so that it brushed against the woman's clit. A couple of strokes later and Helen felt the beginnings of Nikki's climax as she felt the inner walls tighten around her fingers so she increased the pace and pressure and once again leaned down to her lovers ear.

"Come for me sweetheart" She breathed and the other woman reached orgasm her cries where muffled by Helens kiss and Helen helped her ride out the last waves before removing her hand. Helen then rested her head in the crook of Nikki's shoulder and lazily drew patterns on her partner's arm. They stayed like that as both their heartbeat and breathing slowed as Nikki tried to gain some composure she kissed Helen's hair lightly.

"Thank you," She whispered to her as Helen looked up to meet her big brown eyes.

"Anytime," Helen smiled kissing her neck gently.

"You're amazing" Nikki replied grinning.

"So are you" Helen replied with a light chuckle.

"But now I think it's time that I repaid that small favour you just did." Nikki swiftly rolled over so that she was now hovering over Helen and began to give Helen the same treatment she had received just moments before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You cannot be serious? It's been one day!" Helen thundered in the kitchen her eyes blazed as she glared at the blond opposite her.

"Helen, I am a grown woman, I can make decisions myself and if I want to go back to work then I shall." Karen replied stubbornly as she unconsciously stood up straighter and smoothed down her crisp white shirt.

"But you won't be able to handle it, what if you see him?" Helen argued her jaw setting in stubbornness.

"That's the thing Helen, I need to handle it and I want to see Mark." Karen said quietly trying to reason with the woman who was becoming more infuriated by the second.

"What has Mark got to do with this?" Helen asked bitterly coming to stand in Karen's face threateningly.

"We were, I mean are dating," Karen looked down and shifted uncomfortably under the Scots gaze.

"I agree with Karen, she should go back today," Nikki tried to take the attention away from Karen's love life and it worked when Helen turned on her heels and headed towards Nikki.

"Well I should have known that you would side with her!" Helen spat at Nikki looking her straight in the eye, her own blazing with fury.

"Think about it Helen, if she keeps putting it off then she won't want to go in at all." Nikki tried calmly though her hands told a different story as they began to ball into fists. Karen sensing that the argument was soon going to lose control stepped in.

"Nikki's right Helen and I feel like the bastard has won already I can't let him take my job as well," She said coming up behind Helen and placing her hand on the smaller woman's arm. Helen snapped her head around before flicking it back at Nikki.

"Why are you ganging up on me?" Helen yelled as she pushed away from the other two women before heading towards the stairs. "Do you what you want Karen and don't even bother talking to me right now Nikki!"

The two women looked on in bewilderment at Helen's outburst before Nikki moved to collect the mugs from the side and placing them in the sink.

"She'll calm down in a couple of hours, don't take what she said to heart, she doesn't mean it." Nikki told her.

"I don't know how you can be so calm Nikki that was explosive!" Karen gave a small smile. "I'm sorry for causing trouble between the two of you."

"Hey, it's okay you know what we were like anyway, we were known for creating a fuss on the landings on a weekly basis," She chuckled lightly. They both fell into a comfortable silence before Nikki slipped out of the back door and into the garden before returning with something in her hand. Though Karen tried to look at what the ex-con held she couldn't see it. Instead she watched as Nikki opened a draw and took out a pair of scissors before cutting through something quite thick. When the woman turned around again she realised what it was that she held. In her hands was a single white thornless rose. Nikki smiled as she blushed a light pink before placing it onto the table and going to retrieve a small piece of card and a pen.

The dark haired woman simply wrote on the card.

_Always on your side, _

_I will love you forever and always _

_N xxx_

She then propped the card up against the rose before looking in Karen's direction a little sheepishly.

"Why a white rose? I thought red was love?" Karen asked intrigued by this gesture of love from the ex-con.

"I always choose white as a white rose is symbolic as it represents purity, innocence and secrecy. Purity because I believe that our relationship is pure and full of love, innocence because Helen does appear innocent and her initial naivety to this lifestyle and finally secrecy because of how our relationship first began. And finally it is thorn less because it represents love at first sight and it is single to show devotion."


	4. Chapter 4

A little note from me I just wanted to thank my best friend Ellie and the lovely Katie for accepting me and i am sorry this chapter has taken a while to upload. Tillyxxx

Chapter 4

Helen came down the stairs slowly and carefully as to not let the floor creak, she then slipped into the kitchen and pulled open the glass cupboard in the middle where she retrieved a glass. She reached under to another cupboard and brought out a bottle of whisky before pouring herself a measure and the throwing it down her throat. She felt the burning feeling go down her throat as she swallowed the brown liquid before placing the glass in the sink. When she turned around the flower had caught her eye. Slowly she walked up to it before stroking the soft waxy petals. Her gaze then shifted to small card which she picked up and again she touched the writing as a single tear dropped onto the flower that had come to mean so much to her over the past few months. She slowly walked over to the living room where she stood in the doorway for a few minutes staring at the woman who had captured her heart and the longer she looked the more her heart swelled with emotion but gone was the feeling of loss and torment.

She knelt behind the armrest of the sofa that Nikki's back was leaning against and she wrapped her arms around the other woman's chest and leant her head against her lover's shoulder.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I acted like such a child," She apologised as she kissed the soft skin on Nikki's shoulder. Nikki shifted a little so that Helen was given better access to her neck.

"Well you should be apologising to Karen not me you know. You were very childish." Nikki muttered keeping her eyes concentrated on the page of her book though she wasn't taking it in.

"I know I'll make it up to her later, just," Helen struggled at the end her voice wobbling. "Just tell me you forgive me."

Nikki sat up on the sofa and turned her body around to face Helen before she looked deep into the other woman's eyes. Deep pool's of light brown speckled with green looked back at her glistening and opening the window of her soul, her soul which she only allowed Nikki to fully appreciate. So much expression was in those eyes, conversations told between them both with just a glance, reassurance, want and need told with just one look. Yet here, those gorgeous eyes looked worried and hopeful.

"I will always forgive you; I always have, just as you always seem to forgive me." Nikki stroked Helen's cheek before moving her index finger to glide down Helen's nose and lightly tap her before she leant in and kissed both of her eyes. "Now stop worrying darling."

Helen sighed her shoulders and facial features fully relaxing as her partner's sweet breath washed over her features. Nikki kissed her nose and then trailed kisses along her jaw before placing tiny kisses at the corners of her mouth. She then rewarded Helen with slow, sensual kiss on her mouth. Helen responded straight away kissing her back and pulling Nikki closer and silently cursing the arm rest that was in the way.

Nikki pulled away slightly, still keeping within an inch of Helen and watching her lips longingly she licked her own.

"I think you still owe an apology to Karen though," She whispered.

"I will, I promise," Came the husky reply before Helen pulled Nikki in for another kiss and instantly deepening it by dipping her tongue into her partner's to taste her mouth. She moaned and pulled her head closer to her, tangling her fingers deeper into her short dark hair. When Nikki broke off the kiss again she rested her forehead against Helen who audibly whimpered at the loss of contact.

"I love you so much," Nikki managed breathing heavily,

"I know baby I know," Helen softly soothed by gently moving her hair and stroking her face before standing and motioning for Nikki to come off the sofa.

"Helen sweetheart we can't, we have to meet with Trisha in half an hour for lunch," Nikki apologised causing Helen to sigh and nod in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Both women entered the pub restaurant and immediately sought out the blonde with whom they were meeting. Trisha Harris was Nikki's business partner and ex- girlfriend, the two met when Trisha was at university studying business and happened to walk into a bar that Nikki was working in, the two hit it off right away and it soon became their dream to own a bar for themselves. That dream came true when Nikki's grandma and only relative that had contact with her died and left her a large amount of money in her will. Together they bought Chix and began renovating her; they became closer as a couple too as working the same long and awkward hours caused them to become inseparable. True, in those first months of the business they were walking on a fine line with money problems and being a young couple but through sheer hard work they built up the reputation that the club so thoroughly deserved and on that fatal night of Trisha's attack that led to Nikki's incarceration the blonde realised that their beautiful relationship would never be the same again.

Of course she was right but she stayed faithful for another two years until another woman caught her eye at the bar one night and she began her affair. Letting Nikki down had been the worst part of it all, knowing that the woman she still loved and who protected her in the most valuable way was hurting because of her silly mistakes especially when the girl had moved onto someone else only three weeks later. Nine long years of love and devotion ruined by a stupid mistake. Then the phone call that made the blonde business woman hopeful that she would be able to get Nikki out of that place. Her Nikki. Every day she spent trying to gain publicity and signatures for her petition just for a chance of an appeal. When they finally did win the appeal Trisha realised that in nine years a lot had happened between the two of them, a lot of things changed and Nikki had fallen for another woman.

She glanced up piercing ice blue eyes met with brown as she grinned and placed the glass on the table before standing. Helen watched as her partner hugged Trisha and then kissed her lightly on the cheek before turning to Helen and doing the same. Helen and Nikki both sat together opposite Trisha, they held each other's hand under the table as Trisha spoke.

"So, what's new?" Trisha grinned at the women in front of her.

"We had a visit a couple of nights ago." Helen said looking up to Nikki.

"Shit, it wasn't the cops was it? They shouldn't be bothering us now. Helen can't you say it was harassment?" The blonde asked quickly.

"It wasn't the cops, Karen a former colleague of mine from Larkhall turned up." Trisha nodded her head slowly noticing that she was not going to be happy with what he was going to be told. "She told us that Fenner had raped her."

Though the blonde didn't actually know the man in question she had heard enough from Nikki in their previous visits to understand that he hated Nikki's guts and the feeling was mutual. She also understood that he had sexually assaulted Helen after the two had a talk one night and Trisha persuaded Helen to go see a councillor to help her with her nightmares and other hang ups.

"So what did you do?" she asked.

"Let her in; let her explain what happened and then she stayed over the night. We said that she can stay as long as she likes actually." Helen replied.

"You told her about your relationship? What did she say? I swear to God Helen if you get Nikki into trouble..." The blonde leant forward to the Scots face threateningly. Nikki pulled Helen back a little.

"I was there Trish, we couldn't really lie about it and it doesn't matter now."She said flippantly trying not to let the blued eyed woman in front her make her angry.

"Nikki, that woman has the power to send you back to prison with just a word about your affair!"Trisha's voice rose turned into a low hiss as she tried to keep quiet so that they didn't draw attention to themselves

"She took the news very well actually and I swear to God Trish if you ever threaten Helen like that again."Nikki glared at her best friend her eyes a dark brown almost black with hidden fury.

"Nikki, it's okay," Helen placed her hand over Nikki's again looking her in the eye and conveying only trust and love in one look before continuing to Trisha. "Believe me Trish; I won't let anything happen to her, you know that and if Karen was going to try something like that she would have to get some serious evidence."

"Sorry Helen, it's just," The blonde began.

"I know," Helen cut her off reaching for her hand and squeezing it lightly and Helen did understand. She knew the price that Nikki would happily pay to protect either of them, a price that was so dear yet she gave so freely, which was why the younger woman loved her so much.

Wanting to change the subject to make it lighter Trisha asked "So this Karen is she a babe?"

Nikki and Helen burst into fits of giggles which got louder when they noticed other patrons in the bar staring at them.

"I'll tell you all about her after I've ordered our meals." Nikki chuckled as she wiped a gleeful tear away from her eye and stood up from the red cushioned bench she was sat on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jim Fenner sat in the Prison officer's office in a large armchair resting his feet on the coffee table and rolling a cigarette between his large fingers. His gaze was fixed on nothing in particular but his mind wandered back to the beginning of the morning and his shift when he caught up to Karen. As he saw the blonde enter the gate his blood boiled with betrayal, how could she be staying with those two dykes? However, he knew that he had to play nice with her if there was any way that she could believe that she had wanted sex a couple of nights before. Of course he was wrong though. The stupid cow didn't play ball. I suppose he had to give her some credit for being so persistent but she was going to be hard to control.

The door swung open to the office and Sylvia stormed through the door and dropped herself into the corner chair which was known as her chair.

"Bloody Betts! Why is she so moody and why does she keeps taking it out on us all?" She huffed before she leered "At least she's not above us now."

Jim internally groaned with frustration as he heard the woman before him moaning again, he leaned forward and stubbed out the cigarette a little forcefully. "Maybe she's just had a bad day Sylv." He said lifting his feet to stand. He slowly made his way over to the kettle before flicking it on; he stared out the glass window and onto the wing whilst the kettle boiled.

"And I haven't? My Bobby says I should just resign, hand in my notice he tells me but then who would pay the bills? Not him that funeral service o his is going right down the drain..." She complained more to herself than anyone else. Jim fixed up to cups of tea before handing one to Sylvia and finally coming to sit back on the chair. He rubbed his finger against the material not noticing that the battered old chair was already bald from years of being used.

"Say Sylv, Are you on arrivals this afternoon?" Fenner asked his voice picked up in false interest as Sylvia frowned back at him.

"Yes and don't I know it, another one of her jokes I suppose." She said emphasising the word her.

"So you'll have access to records then?" He asked a smile edging his way onto his sombre face; Sylvia picked up on his mood and returned the serious smile.

"Want me to find something for you Jim?" She asked sitting up slightly and giving him her full attention.

"Yeah, I need an address of one of our former colleagues," He said drawing the word out and rolling it out on his tongue. Sylvia frowned in confusion.

"Sure Jim, whatever you need but who is it?"She asked leaning closer.

"Helen Stewart." He said pronouncing her name clearly so that she could hear every syllable of the name. He smiled a pleased look masking his face but not reaching his eyes.

"Why Jim? I thought she was old news." The older woman gasped in shock.

"She is here. But I have unfinished business with that Scottish tart." He snarled before carefully clearing his throat a little ruefully, before a pause swept over the quiet room. Sylvia was the first to start laughing loudly followed by Jim whose was more of relief before fully erupting into a sadistic laugh.

"I'll get it for you." Sylvia Hollamby said seriously before getting up and heading towards the door, as she reached it she turned around and winked at Jim before walking out. Jim settled back down in his chair sipping his tea like before only this time he was smiling. This time he was going to have her. He was not going to get sent down and maybe it would scare Karen into withdrawing his rape charge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Helen and Nikki were snuggled up on the sofa watching the beginnings of the soaps for that night; Nikki who was sat behind Helen was gently playing with the other woman's hair and watching her intently, whereas Helen was engrossed into the plots occurring in this week's episode. Trisha walked slowly into the room her tongue slightly poking out of her mouth in concentration as she tried to carry four glasses and a bottle of red wine, she settled them on the coffee table and sat in the corner chair.

"You two look comfy. When does she finish?" Trisha smiled; Helen waved a hand at Trisha to be quiet who laughed a low chuckle in return. "That time of the week again then?"

Nikki turned her neck towards Trisha and said as quietly as possible, "She'll be here soon don't worry,"

"I'm not worrying, I'm just curious." She huffed as Nikki rolled her eyes and gave a little yelp when Helen pinched her arm lightly. Trisha's laugh was loud until she saw Helen glare at her and then it died down fairly quickly. They all settled back into the programme on the television in silence for fifteen minutes until there was a knock on the door.

"If it isn't you Trish, it's the adverts, if it's not the adverts it's the bloody door!" She muttered sitting up and walking to the front door with Nikki hot on her heels. They opened the door and smiled at the blonde in front of them, welcoming her in straight away. Nikki took her blue coat and went to hang it up before they all wandered into the living room. Nikki was sat on the comfy chair along the side wall with Helen on her knee, Nikki's long arm was draped around Helen's waist. Karen stepped into the room and stopped as she looked at the other woman whom she had not met yet. Trisha rose from her armchair and stood in front of Karen before holding out her hand.

"I'm Trisha, Best friend of Nikki's."Trisha smiled her pearly white teeth glistened in the dark as her voice was sweet like honey.

" Karen, I worked with Helen and I knew Nikki too," She blushed. Trisha looked down towards their hands which were still held together.

"Can I have my hand back now please?" She asked quietly and slowly as a perfectly plucked eyebrow arched in appreciation.

"Sure," Karen said clearing her throat slightly and moving to sit on the other end of the sofa with Karen who sat with her, Helen and Nikki looked between each other and giggled lightly. Before long, they had separated into their own separate conversations and Trisha and Karen seemed to hit it off really well.

"So I hear you own a nightclub in Soho," Karen started another conversation wanting to hear the other woman's voice once more.

"Yeah, Chix, it's one of the best established lesbian nightclubs in Soho. You should drop by sometime I'll make sure you have a good time." The blonde slyly winked to which Karen blushed a deep red.

"How do you know I haven't been in before?" She stuttered.

"Believe me I would have remembered you," She said before standing and heading out of the living room for the bathroom. When she came back she cleared her throat lightly before nodding in the direction of the clock.

"Nik, I think it's time for me to head off now, could I have a lift please?" She asked before turning to Karen.

"It was nice meeting you Karen; we should do this again some time," She smiled before pulling the other woman into a hug. Karen breathed in the other woman and softly sighed into Trisha's shoulder.

"I'll drop you off with Nikki, if that is okay?" She said heading towards the hallway for her shoes. Helen got up and walked over to Nikki and whispered in her ear.

"I thought she was supposed to be with Mark?" Nikki shrugged her shoulders and gave a small chuckle which Helen also returned.

Trisha said her goodbyes to Helen and gave her a small kiss on her cheek before heading out the door. Helen returned to the living room to draw the curtains and wave her friend off before collecting the wine glasses to put by the kitchen sink. She hadn't realised that there was someone waiting outside.

Helen quietly sang to herself as she had a quick tidy up in the living room. It wasn't that she was afraid; it was because she didn't like feeling alone like she had known growing up most of her life until she met Nikki, and deep down she always had the dread that one day Nikki may leave her, not return to her and that feeling scared the scot more than anything else.

Helen stood up with an empty plate that had held small snacks and slowly turned around and her eyes fell to the dark figure stood in the hallway, he stood out into the light of the living room and sneered at the woman in front of him a lecherous grin spread on his features. Helen dropped the plate in her hands and began trembling with fear.

"I've come to take back what is mine." His deep voice thundering through the sharp silence room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews I really enjoy reading them, i would like to know what you think is going to happen :) also in this update a warning that this chapter is nasty and may be unsettling for some readers. i am sorry. anywho enjoy Tillyxxx

* * *

Chapter 5

"I don't know what you mean Jim," Helen tried though her voice was just louder than a whisper.

"Oh I think you do Stewart and this time I'm going to take it." He said stepping closer to her again, Helen backed off around the coffee table.

"Jim I suggest you go home, clean yourself up, you've had too much to drink and leave me alone before I call the police." She tried to put more force into her voice though she was terrified of the man in front of her. He took another step closer to her glaring down his nose at her like she was nothing. As he got closer to her he laughed though it never reached his eyes and it was very flat, he moved his foot so that the rubber sole kicked the larger pieces of smashed plate under the coffee table and out of the way on the floor.

"You stupid tart, you think I'm just going to walk away after everything you've done? This time things are going to end how I want them to end and your little girlfriend won't be able to help you." He spat the words at Helen nearly foaming at the mouth when he mentioned Nikki. Helen knew what was going to happen now and she was dreading it, this time they weren't in the PO's office but her flat. She found herself thinking how ironic the situation was the fact that she was at home where she was supposed to be safe and was free from the bolts and bars of prison yet here she stood with nowhere to turn and run.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jim, you won in the end remember? I left Larkhall." She lied, she knew he was referring to that awful night that still regularly appeared in her nightmares and she knew it was also because of Karen. As Helen stepped back once more she had to place one hand behind her back as she felt the awkward carved, painted wood of the fire place dig into her.

"You do know what I 'm talking about Helen, It's written across your face." He lifted a large hand and touched her cheek. Helen visibly recoiled at the touch but couldn't say anything. Fenner smacked her hard so that her cheek hit against the wooden mantel piece. She lifted her hand to touch the damage wincing slightly noting that it felt grazed before her hand was tightly twisted down to her side. She yelped a little but squared her jaw, the last thing she wanted to do was let Fenner think that he had broke her.

"You're not so confident now are you? I am sorry did that hurt ma'am?" Fenner cackled as Helen shook her head speechless. She was terrified and she wanted Nikki, she needed Nikki now more than ever. Fenner pushed her back roughly so that she banged her head and he clawed at her shirt popping the buttons off and ripping it off her chest before fiercely squeezing her breast through her bra and digging his small blunt nails into her skin as much as he could. Helen's eyes grew wide with pain and her knees buckled beneath her as she felt light headed with the sick feeling reeling inside her.

Fenner let Helen slump to the floor and try to coil herself into a more protective position before he wrenched her arms away from her face and used his weight to keep her trapped beneath him. He stretched the full length of his body against hers. Tears coursed down Helen's cheeks as she let her final ounce of composure drop she tried to keep herself from screaming, she knew that if she did it would only make him feel excited. At first she tried to think of Nikki but she felt ashamed of herself for having Fenner touch her. Yet she still wanted to see her because she knew what Fenner was capable of and she realised that she may never see her girlfriend again. Jim pressed his face close to hers the stench of alcohol invading her senses.

"I can give you what you need to make you a worthy woman again Helen." His voice was almost persuasive like he truly meant every word he said if it wasn't for the harsh undertones. Instead Helen struggled to raise her knee to meet his crotch because of his weight trapping her down she couldn't gather the force she wanted. Fenner obviously noticed this and grabbed her by the throat, he tutted at her sarcastically as he watched her struggle and squirm from his grip. He had hold of her tight and she could tell that he was going to leave marks around her neck but it wasn't tight enough to kill her she could feel that.

"Naughty, naughty," He said running one hand roughly down her body, squeezing her breast viciously again before carrying on its journey down her body. When he reached the top of her trousers he pulled away slightly and laughed lightly. "I never thought I'd get this far, Helen I must say you put up an easy fight."

When she still didn't reply he began wrenching at the waistband of her black trousers and as he ripped it open her eyes were alert in pure fear, she was to alert to be able to switch off now, she had to fight back. Helen pushed her face forward as she spit in his face and when he squinted his eyes she managed to pull her hands free and bang against his chest whilst trying to claw herself upwards away from his grasp. Fenner wiped his eyes before smacking her face again this time splitting her lip he placed one hand on the floor above her shoulder whilst he thrust the other one outside of the material of the crotch of her trousers.

"Remind you of anything?" He leered. Helen completely froze as she was reminded more vividly of that night and the fear that had spread through her. It seemed like nothing compared to now. He then removed his hand to begin fumbling with his own trouser buckle all the time keeping his eyes concentrated on Helen's face which was blank and showing now emotion. When he heaved a sigh and placed his hand on the inside of her knee running it up her leg she finally let herself scream in fear. She screamed as loud as she could with her cries of "no" in between, her whole body trembling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karen and Nikki entered the flat instantly knowing something was wrong when they heard the sharp piercing scream coming from the living room, they both ran to the doorway and they both stood staring at the scene before them. Karen in a state of shock and horror witnessing the scene before her and Nikki feeling a gut wrenching moment of de ja vu. She strode forward grabbing the man she loathed by the shoulder's trying to yank him off her but all he did was tumble back a little giving Helen time to scramble to her knees. Fenner turned his body slightly so that he was still facing Helen but out of the way of Nikki, he stared at Helen a ferocious look of want and insane possession in his eyes as he paused to make his next move on her. He had reached the point where he had become obsessed with her and he knew he was going to have her tonight, he now had an audience too so he could prove his manhood and reinstate his power and control over the defiant women. However, Nikki got there first. She grabbed the vase on coffee table smashing it over his head. He instantly fell to the floor in a limp heap the top half of his body curled over his legs. Nikki crouched down picking up a large shard of glass pressing her fingers hard against the edges feeling the pain of the fresh cuts which where appearing and the slow trickle of her blood curling around her fingers and running down the clear glass. With her other hand she grabbed Fenner wrenching him back she lifted the glass for his neck...

"Nikki. No!" Helen launched herself at her partner toppling her over and making her drop the glass in her hand too. The smaller woman pulled herself up slowly, bringing Nikki with her who was in a bit of a daze staring at the dark form on the floor. She stroked her face trying to get her attention.

"Nikki, are you okay sweetheart? Did I hurt you?" She flustered. She hesitated a second before raising her eyes to try and meet Nikki's and was shocked to see the determined darkness in her eyes. There had only been one other time she had seen her eyes thoroughly like this and that what when she walked in on her threatening Fenner for assaulting her but before she had only seen a flash of that look now she could see it fully and it scared her. She knew that Nikki was struggling to compose herself and she knew that she had to help diffuse the situation. She moved her fingers down so that she cupped her chin. Nikki reluctantly looked at her before tears started to roll down her cheeks, she didn't say anything and she didn't need to. Helen nodded slowly taking her hand and leading her away towards the kitchen where she sat her down on one of the wooden chairs. Helen returned to the living room and whispered in Karen's ear before returning to Nikki in the kitchen. When she saw her sat staring at nothing she felt her heart break a little. Helen walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small box from the top shelf lifting through the items she took out an antiseptic wipe and dressings before coming back over to Nikki. She gently took her hand and dabbed at the cuts noticing that Nikki didn't flinch a tiny bit. Carefully inspecting whether they were going to need stitches, she decided that they were okay and began dressing them carefully kissing her fingertips softly better.

"No you didn't" Nikki said her voice cracking with the weight of the evening. Helen frowned in confusion. "No you didn't hurt me. Are you... Did he...?"

Nikki drifted off struggling towards the end of the sentence afraid of the answer. Helen smiled slightly,

"I'm fine," She said kissing her lightly on the lips before her eyes started welling up again and it wasn't long before she was crying again, Nikki pulled her so that Helen was on her knee and Helen wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in the crook of her neck, they stayed like that for ten minutes just listening to the other breathing.

Karen knocked softly on the kitchen door and cleared her voice.

"Sorry, I thought I'd tell you that I've restrained him. He's sat against the sofa, still unconscious." She said quietly as she turned away to give the other women some privacy.

"Karen, what did you use?" Helen asked to which Karen blushed a light pink.

"A couple of scarves and some cuffs."

"What will we do with him?" Nikki asked causing the other women to stare at her, when it dawned on them both that they hadn't thought of that.

"We should call the police," Helen said chewing her bottom lip.

"We can't. They'll want to know why it was you he attacked and not Karen and you can say he had tried it before but you know it will come out sooner or later." Helen reached her hand over softly stroking the back of Nikki's hand.

"What will come out Nikki?" Karen asked somehow becoming more serious with the deepening of her voice. Nikki looked between the two women with the expression of a rabbit caught in the headlights. Helen groaned moving her hand up to rub her temples, her face still stung from the impact of the blows she had received and now she was beginning to get a head ache.

"Karen please, please do not yell or say anything but whilst Nikki was still incarcerated she escaped for one night. To be with me." Helen sighed finally deciding the truth was better out in this situation.

"You have got to be joking. How? How did you manage it? How does he know about it?" Karen began pacing the kitchen forcefully staring at the floor. So much had happened in so little time and it was beginning to show as the women began arguing with each other.

"Shut up both of you!" Nikki roared "We cannot change what has happened Karen and to be honest I wouldn't but right now we have a bastard tied up in the living room and that needs sorting before I kill him!"

The other two women immediately shut up and just simply nodded their heads.

"So we can't ring the police?" Helen said, more to herself. "Could we threaten him? I mean we have enough evidence on him now."

Both Karen and Nikki stared at her for a second shocked that Helen had been the one to mention threats. "I don't think that would be good Helen. We know what he is capable of. There's nothing he will stop at to get one of us."

"Maybe that's the thing we need Karen, to put the fear of God up him." Nikki pondered. "We could ask for help."

Helen and Karen looked at her both of them frowning in confusion. Nikki sighed rolling her eyes. "Yvonne wasn't put behind bars for stealing penny sweets you know,"

"Nikki! How could you think like that?" Helen exclaimed shock and horror masking her face to which her partner shrugged her shoulders.

"It would get rid of him. He would be wiped out and nobody would be able to trace him back here." Nikki said before adding softly, "And I would be able to live better knowing that he could never hurt you again."

Helen smiled at her softly her eyes reassuring the taller woman that everything was going to be okay.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea; apart from we cannot get hold of Yvonne Atkins at this time. It's well after lock up and night watch would be curious," Karen mentioned rubbing her arm up her elbow as she tried to think.

"It's a shame there's nobody else like her who we can trust." Helen quietly blushed when she realised that she had said that she trusted the con that was known to settle trouble on the landings in various ways.

"There's Lauren. Her daughter. I have her number from helping Yvonne out one time, we could try her." Nikki explained.

"Nikki, I don't know whether this is a good idea?" Helen whispered looking a little sheepish at having to disagree even though she wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard herself.

"What choice do we have Helen? If we call the police then our relationship will be exposed, we can't kidnap or kill him however tempting it may be and we certainly cannot let him go because he will just come back again." Nikki pleaded her voice hardening with certainty that she was right. Helen nodded her agreement a little hesitant before walking out of the kitchen to retrieve the phone. Nikki briefly rubbed her temples and closed her eyes whilst Karen moved around the kitchen until she stood beside the tall dark her woman, she cautiously put an arm around her shoulders afraid that the woman may reject the gesture but instead she was shocked to find her turn in her arms and hug her hard sobbing onto her shoulder uncontrollably. Karen rubbed her arms back whilst trying to comfort her with "we will get through this" and "everything will get better". Nikki's sobs soon turned to sniffles and when Helen re-entered the kitchen Karen handed Nikki over to her, Helen calmed her very quickly with words of love and small kisses and Karen had to admit that she was impressed with how Helen handled the ex-cons insecurity. When the sniffling stopped Nikki brushed her hand up to wipe her nose and carefully smiling at Helen who smiled gently back before reaching up with her hand and brushing her thumb over her lover's cheek to wipe away the tears.

"No more tonight." She whispered so only her partner could hear her eyes wide and so expressive. She then leaned in kissing her fully. "Go fetch Laurens number, we've a phone call to make, I think."

Twenty minutes later the three girls sat in the kitchen with the phone held tightly in Helen's hands which she out stretched to Nikki.

"It has to be you sweetheart, she knows you." Nikki took the phone from her hands before plugging in the number and holding it to her ear all the while muttering how she didn't know her she just helped out a friend.

"Atkins." The distant voice said strongly at the other end of the phone.

"Lauren? Hey, it's Nikki Wade. I know it's late but I'm having a spot of bother and I was wondering if you could help." Nikki asked putting on a professional voice and a false smile, she began drawing circular patterns into the table top.

"Hi Nikki, I'd love to help you out, you know that but you also know what mum thinks of business." Lauren's voice was friendlier with the recognition of the caller but held a note of regret.

"Please, I've never asked for anything before but this is important Lauren. I don't know what else to do." Nikki pleaded to which Lauren sighed.

"What's the problem Nik?" She asked.

"It's Fenner. He came around earlier. He, he tried to rape Helen." Nikki's voice broke at the end and she heard the sharp intake of breath on the other end. "Please Lauren."

"I'll be around at yours in forty five minutes with two of the best." The younger girl said forcefully before slamming the phone down. Nikki pressed the end call button and let her wrist flop down onto the table. She then slowly lifted her gaze to her companions before nodding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nikki opened the front door to a waiting Lauren who was stood in front of two large figures dressed head to toe in black and she was scowling in the cold air. Lauren looked Nikki in the eye when the door was finally opened and she smiled briefly before pushing past the older woman. The two figures following behind her in their positions. She stood in the hallway waiting for Nikki to lead her into a room. When Nikki finished locking the front door she led them into the kitchen where Karen and Helen where. Karen had moved to sit on one of the white wooden kitchen chairs beside Helen who was drumming her fingers on the wooden table in an offbeat rhythm. Karen grabbed hold of her wrist stopping the action and Helen looked up at the blonde smiling self-consciously before taking back her hand and placing it in her lap. When the others entered the kitchen both women stood up quickly, Helen stepped forward holding out her hand to the obviously younger girl who regarded her before taking the proffered hand and shook it lightly. Helen was surprised, she had seen the younger girl on a few occasions in the visiting room at Larkhall when Lauren had gone to visit her mother but she was still surprised that the younger Atkins managed to have soft features which made her look approachable. Of course, Helen was not stupid and she couldn't possibly imagine the amount of crime that the girl had witnessed growing up or had participated in.

"Hello Lauren, I am Helen Stewart, I'd like to thank you for helping us at such short notice," Helen's smile was small and weary and didn't reach her eyes as she took on her professional manner.

"Stewart, mum's mentioned you a few times, she said you're one of the better screws, genuinely cares for the cons, has great ideas to make the place better but ultimately fails where it counts. Far too many principles to follow, you need to lighten up a little love." The brunette said matter of factly whilst patting Helen on the shoulder lightly. Helen scowled and took back her hand and moving towards the comfort of her partner who encircled her in a tight hug. Lauren ignored the other woman in the room and asked Helen if he had hurt her anymore than was already visible to which she replied rather firmly that she was fine. Karen stayed quiet and still just watching the situation and thinking how surreal it all was.

"Where is the bastard then?" Lauren asked jutting her chin up to the air a bit.

"Living room." Helen replied icily, to which Lauren began to walk ahead her men following close behind. "Are you sure this is the only way Nikki?"

"Sometimes Helen you've got to be the baddest and the best." Lauren said smiling slightly before she threw open the living room door. Fenner actually squirmed away when he noticed the two heavies and the brunette girl enter the room. Lauren walked over and stood by the fireplace with Nikki and Helen who followed her. The two unnamed men stood towering over Fenner in the centre of the room whilst Karen stood in the shadows of the doorway quiet.

"So the bitches brought you. This is no playground sweetheart" Fenner retorted his face twisting into a smirk.

"Things are going to get nasty between us." Lauren leered as she stepped forward and grabbed hold of face forcefully, squeezing his cheeks hard and staring him in the eyes. "And Fenner I never play games and I have seen things since the age of eleven that would make even you want to claw your own face off in horror. I have seen the worst drug hoarders and double crossers killed before my eyes and I haven't shed a single tear. So Mr. Fenner you may think that you can throw your weight around and that your God's gift but you haven't met me."

Lauren smacked him before pushing him away and stepping back. She turned to one of the men murmuring in his ear quietly so no one could hear. Then slowly, she turned back around a small smirk on her face as one of the men left the living room barging past Karen as if she were not even there and headed for the kitchen, the three curious women stood listening intently as they heard a tap running and then the kettle being switched on. The other man dressed in black made a move towards Fenner as he pulled him easily off the floor. Whilst the kettle began to boil the first nameless man dragged in a dining chair and stood holding the tall back of the pale wooded chair. The second man pushed Fenner into it whilst adjusting one of the scarves from around his ankles so that it was strapped firmly to the leg of the chair. Fenner scowled at Nikki his gaze never leaving hers as she gently caressed Helen's upper arms and shoulders.

"You won't be able to go through with it Stewart. You believe in only the good in people but look around you; your dyke is planning my torture and your apart of it. Can you really have that on your conscience?" He asked her his stare shifting to hers crazily as he searched her face for guilt but Helen knew the game and the little guilt she felt she kept hidden as she stepped up towards him. She came within an inch of him before placing her hands either side of his chair and invading his personal space.

"I don't care Fenner, you have made my life hell, you have made Karen's, and Shell's and Rachel's lives hell but the worst mistake you ever made was to hurt Nikki. She is everything to me and I will not let you hurt her anymore. By God I'd kill you myself if I knew that there would be no way of getting sent down. You're scum Fenner. Burn in Hell." She spat at him her face hovering close enough to him that she could feel his breathing hitch in his throat and her lips drew back into a feral snarl. She only became aware of herself when she felt Nikki's hands tug gently but demandingly on her hips. Helen pushed herself off the chair before turning into the comfort and safety of Nikki's arms once more.

Lauren had stood quietly in the centre of the room watching the display and gave a small genuine smile.

"Right, I think we will get on with this little show. Is everybody ready?" Lauren asked looking about the room she got a nod from the second bloke and a jolted nod from both Nikki and Helen and Karen briefly closed her eyes as a small gesture of agreement. "Oi , hurry up will ya?"

The first man who had been identified as the larger of the two came stomping through with a jug of steaming water and a flannel in his hand. Lauren giggled shortly before coming to stand at the side of Fenner.

"Now Jim I heard from a little birdie that you were partially to blame for Virginia O'Kane's death am I correct?" Lauren asked an amused glint in her eye. Fenner shook his head to which Lauren knelt down to the floor and snatched his face towards her.

"So you didn't talk to Purvis about wiping her out and you Didn't then pin the blame on my mum?" Her gaze hardened as Fenner refused to speak and she took his silence as confirmation.

"I am to understand then that O'Kane died by drowning?" She asked innocently to Helen who cleared her throat nervously.

"Yes," Helen replied quietly lacing her fingers with Nikki's.

"Good. Shall we see how she felt her final minutes?" Lauren said before snapping her fingers and the second man wrenched Fenner's head back over the end of the chair. The first lifted the jug of steaming water and waited for the go ahead.

"Now normally Jim this water would be ice cold but as you're a big bastard I thought I'd have a little fun. " She grinned widely and nodded at the two men. "Now this will hurt. A lot."

As Helen watched what was happening before her eyes she squeezed Nikki's hand and buried her face in Nikki's chest peeping with one eye at the scene before her. She felt like a small child watching a horror film as she gazed at the man she loathed struggle in pain as he tried to move his face away. The flannel placed over his mouth to help simulate the feeling of drowning, he choked and his throat burned terribly and strained as he tried to keep up his swallowing. Helen watched as his wrists clenched in pain and tried to resist what was happening and she knew that Fenner wouldn't be able to inch away as the man behind him gripped hold of the sides of his head so that his knuckles where white. Nikki tightened her grip on Helen kissing the top of her head in reassurance as she glanced over to the doorway to see Karen slumped against it with her face in her hands.

As they finished pouring the last of the water over the middle aged man's face Lauren's stare turned from gleeful to stern in a matter of seconds as she cleared her throat and allowed Fenner a couple of minutes to gain his bearings, His eyes were watery and bloodshot from their struggle, around his mouth it was red with tiny prickly bumps where it had burnt his skin and his breathing was rasped and laboured.

"Now Mr. Fenner if you so much as come within twenty metres of anybody I know, I swear to God I will cut off your balls and wear them on a necklace. Do you understand?" She glared at him her voice threatening and Fenner nodded.

"I am sorry Mr Fenner I didn't hear you? Do you understand?" She shouted and her voice rang with the hardness of authority.

"Yes, I understand." His voice was quiet and rasped painfully.

"Glad we cleared that up," Lauren grinned before facing the men again. "Boys?"

The two men began untying the scarves from his legs and threw him onto the floor where they began kicking him repeatedly in the ribs. Fenner yelped out trying to shield his face in case the tip of a boot caught his chin. After a couple of minutes Jim Fenner managed to sit himself upright wheezing and his gaze trained on the floor. Lauren snapped her fingers again and the two men came up either side of Fenner and hauled him up by his shoulders. They then dragged him out towards the hall. Helen stepped towards Lauren who was turning to follow.

"Lauren, what are you going to do with him now?" She asked and blushed a deep red for some unknown reason. She smiled sweetly before answering.

"Well, we will threaten him again before throwing him in the gutter someplace, then we'll keep a close eye on him for about a month before we stop watching him- don't worry Helen I'll make sure you are all safe." She began walking towards the front door before she turned around and smiled. "I'll tell mum you said Hi,"

"Yeah, thanks, "Helen smiled a little awkwardly back.

"Actually Lauren could you leave Helen out of this, I don't want anyone to know we are together- It will save problems." She asked as she gave her a hug.

"Of course Nik, I'll just tell her it was you and Karen then." She said sincerely as she stepped from the doorway into the cold black night and walked quickly with her head to the floor as she reached the van and sped off into the night.

Nikki turned around as she had finished locking the front door; she looked up to find to find Helen stood close to her and Karen in the middle of the hall. Karen's eyes were patchy and red from the tears that had fallen from her face and they still kept glancing towards the living room every couple of seconds in a nervous habit, her shoulders were slumped by her sides and her whole body ached with the nightmare of the whole situation. Finally she let herself slump to the floor, her knees tucked under her chin as she gave in.

"What do we do now?" Karen asked shattered and strained from her day.

"Now we go to bed and carry on with our lives." Nikki murmured as she came up to Karen and helped her up onto her feet. The three women slowly walked to the doorway of Karen's room where they said goodnight to the tired looking woman and gave her a reassuring hug that was tight to offer comfort and support. Helen then walked back into the living room to tidy up a little whilst Nikki poured a large measure of vodka into a couple of glasses. After they had completed their little routine and had gotten washed and ready for bed they fell on top of the soft thick covers. They hung onto each other; Helen's leg wrapped possessively over Nikki's claiming her body whilst Nikki enveloped Helen in a large hug.

"Do you really think we'll be able to carry on with our lives as though nothing has happened?" Helen whispered into the darkness and she felt Nikki reluctantly shrug beside her.

"I know that in time we will but for now it's going to haunt us but if we are strong and if we stick by each other then we might just scrape by." She replied kissing Helen's forehead. Helen shifted slightly from underneath her so that she could see her lover's face.

"He didn't hurt me tonight Nikki," Helen said sincerely searching her face for the doubt and worry that she knew would be hidden. Nikki lifted her fingers to gently touch Helen's swollen lip and Helen winced slightly.

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked her voice deep with the emotions she was trying to keep in check.

"That's not what I meant." Helen said her eyes leaving her partners for a split second before returning wearily. "He didn't touch me, not err, not how he wanted to. He, he only touched my breast and, and he pushed at me over my, my trousers."

Tears were running freely down Helen's cheeks again as she squeezed her eyes shut. Nikki brushed away the tears with her finger before leaning down and kissing her lightly.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there for you," She said gently stroking her hair.

"You were going to kill him for me Nikki and you're here now, you are there for me." She tried to smile though it strained her bruised and cut lip.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow morning," Helen frowned as she turned her head so that she could bury her face into the crook of Nikki's shoulder, thinking it was good time for a conversation change.

"Then don't go." Nikki chuckled softly.

"But I have already had too many days off recently. It would look suspicious." Helen sighed.

"Well I shall ring them and tell them that you are ill. Don't worry about it sweetheart." Nikki swept a strand of hair from Helen's face that was out of place and she felt her lover smile against her shoulder.

"Can I sleep now?" Helen asked her voice barely louder than a whisper and heavy with exhaustion.

"Now you can sleep darling," She whispered in her ear before kissing her temple and squeezing her lightly.

"Nikki, don't leave me please, not for a moment." Helen drawled before she moved her leg so that it covered more of Nikki; she was tense for a few minutes before she slowly started to relax into the tranquillity that only sleep offered. It was only a couple of minutes afterwards that Nikki followed her arms protecting Helen from the dangers of the dark.

XXXXXXX

It was early morning when Nikki woke and she slowly disentangled herself from the unconscious form beside her like she usually had to before heading downstairs. As she reached the kitchen she was surprised to see Karen already in there making two teas.

"I made you tea, I heard you shuffling around upstairs Nikki." Karen said her lips still tugged down into a grimace. Nikki stood beside her placing her hand on Karen's shoulder and looking into her face.

"Don't blame yourself," Her words were spoken solemnly before she took back her hand and picked up her mug.

"Do you mind if I go for a walk before I go to work?" Karen asked her eyes looking towards the front door. "I need to clear my head."

"You're going to work?" Nikki asked.

"I need to finish paperwork and I doubt he will be in today." She said as she reached the doorway of the kitchen and Nikki nodded her reply.

"Be careful." She told her seriously before she stopped in the hall to call in sick for Helen at work and to update Trisha on everything that had happened before started towards the bedroom. As she re entered the room she couldn't help but admire the sight of the sleeping bundle on the bed. Helen had managed to pull all the covers around her as she slept in the foetal position. Nikki crouched beside her whilst tucking a strand of hair behind Helen's ear and she thought just how innocent the woman before her looked despite the lip which had doubled size as she slept.

"Stop staring and get in bed," Helen murmured her eyes still closed.

"I love it when you're bossy," She smiled as she placed the tea on the bedside table and climbed in the bed trying to peel the covers off Helen and then slipping her arms around her waist. Helen hummed in pleasure and turned slightly so that she could see Nikki, her eyes shone with love when they met hers.

"Good morning," She smiled and then winced as her lip split and started to bleed. She sat herself up whilst Nikki ran to the bathroom to collect a damp tissue before lightly pressing it against her mouth.

"I can see we are going to have some trouble with that." Nikki nodded in her direction as she lightly dabbed at the wound. When it had finally stopped bleeding she gently kissed Helens lip on the opposite side so that it wouldn't hurt her.

"Good morning," Nikki breathed in her ear which caused Helen's tummy to flutter. "We've got the whole day to ourselves, Karen has gone out."

"Well then we had better make the most of it then hadn't we?" Helen grinned pulling Nikki down towards her in a rich and passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Afternoon guys!

Now I know its been a while but I am having a few problems with this story which as you can probably tell I am not too happy about but dont worry I am trying to fix it and it will get finished. I promise that. But on the bright side of things I am enjoying playig with them all haha :D

Hope you enjoy, Oh and I would love some more reviews ;)

As you all very well know I do not own any of the characters in here they are property of Shed (sad times)

* * *

Chapter 7

Helen winced again as their lips met but continued to pull Nikki's head towards her own knowing that the other woman would want to make sure she was okay. Instead Helen forced her tongue into Nikki's mouth tasting her and sliding her tongue against the other as a small moan almost identical to that of their very first kiss erupted through her throat. Causing them both to feel more aroused as Nikki shuddered against Helen lightly. Helen's hand gently stroked down Nikki's long body feeling the beautifully soft skin beneath the tips of her fingers as they explored. Helen's lips found their way to Nikki's neck and began to make light trails down towards her collarbone nipping her skin as she went, her hands still playing with the dark curly hair at the nape of her neck. Nikki moaned loudly throwing her head back against the pillows. Carefully and fleetingly Helens hands ran to the bottom of Nikki's shirt fingering the bottom of the material. She gingerly pushed it up both hands either side of Nikki's waist running upwards until the shirt lay bundled above her breasts. Her stomach quivered and goose bumped as the mixture of Helen's fingers and cold air hit her newly exposed skin. She raised her knee and lay her foot flat against the mattress as she squirmed. Helen pressed her palms against Nikki's breasts firmly. Helen loved to be on the receiving end of Nikki's ministrations but sometimes she felt the need to be dominant and this morning that's exactly what she wanted to do. For the past few days their relationship had been tried and tested and whilst she partly wanted to take control to assure herself that she still had power over her own life she also wanted to show Nikki that nothing had changed and that she still loved her. She ran her thumbs over her lover's nipples and watched in awe as they hardened beneath her touch and Nikki shuddered underneath her fingertips. Nikki moaned and blinked her eyes slowly as she watched Helen and then realisation hit her.

She pushed Helen back and jerked her top down in one brief movement as she went to move off their bed whilst Helen knelt back on her arms. Helen didn't say anything she simply looked back at her partner, just for a moment they flashed fear. Her hair fell in front of her face as she looked down at the mattress before turning passive when she looked back up at her partner her face gave nothing away.

"I'm sorry I just, I can't Helen." Nikki apologised as she looked down at her hands which were fiddling with the fabric of her shirt.

"I understand." Helen whispered before getting up from the bed herself and gathering some clothes from a chair in the corner of the room. She headed towards the en suite bathroom. "I'm going to get changed."

Nikki pinched the bridge of her nose as she watched Helen close the door behind. _Shit._ She sighed, realising that this was definitely not how she wanted to spend the day with Helen. As she began making the bed she felt angry with herself, with everything and began punching one of the pillows after the hundredth time she huffed out her final ounce of frustration and running a hand through her hair she stood against the door frame to the bathroom. Softly she knocked on the door before crossing her arms tightly to her chest.

"Helen, sweetheart? Are you alright?" She asked through the door.

"I am fine Nikki. Go make some coffee I will be out soon." Helen's tone held a note of bitterness and Nikki rested her forehead against the door.

"I love you Helen." Nikki said placing her palm against the door by her face her fingers spread out as if trying to touch the woman on the opposite side.

"I love you too Nikki," Helen whispered the other side as she stared in the mirror. Her index finger traced the outline of her reflection in the mirror. It traced her eyes swollen and puffy from their excessive crying over the past few days; she then followed down winding path left from the tears that had just left her eyes. From her cheeks she brushed it over her lip which looked ghastly in the mirror, it was almost twice the size it had been the previous night and was developing into a lovely pallet of purples and blues. Following the line of her chin and towards her neck she pressed the pad of her fingertip against the reflected imprinted marks left on her throat, she tried to swallow but struggled remembering the force behind the tight grip, before continuing her fingers journey to the curve of her breast where cut and nail marks could be seen. Having not yet managed to heal over they held a slight red blemish around each small cut. Helen lowered her eyes from the mirror, her eyelashes sticking to her skin before turning away and changing into her clothes. Her mind was numb and she felt used and ashamed, it wasn't really surprising that Nikki thought she was disgusting was it. She couldn't possibly expect Nikki to want her body and soul now, could she? Did she really expect Nikki to want to sleep with her in the first place, so quickly after the ordeal the night before? The answer was simple. No.

Helen inched into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools quietly. Her hands lay on the table in front of her and her face was looking down. Nikki turned herself around by the counter and nearly spilt the boiling drink over her hands as she recognised the unusually quiet form in front of her. Shaking her head at her own stupidity Nikki placed both mugs on the table and knelt on the floor beside Helen, she tugged on the trouser of her leg. Turning her head Helen looked down at her partner on the floor and gave her a wobbly smile before offering her hand. Nikki grasped them both tightly, squeezing them and weaving her fingers in between Helen's.

"I'm so sorry Helen. I do love you I promise." She held up their joined hands before their faces and kissed Helens knuckles. "We are one person remember. You are half my soul as I am yours. Nobody can break us up remember? Say you forgive me."

As Nikki spoke she kissed Helens nose and lips silently reassuring the Scot and she smiled brightly when Helen nodded.

"I forgive you Nikki." She whispered looking up through her long eyelashes; her eyes sparkled when they fell upon the sight that had now been placed in Nikki's hand. As she took the flower by the stem her fingers fleetingly touched the soft skin of the woman and she blushed a deep red.

XXXXX

Karen looked around the edge of the gate before walking through onto the wing, she held onto the keys on her chain, twiddling the metal pieces between her fingers and making them jingle in her hand as she wandered towards the PO's office. As she crossed the large area of G-wing usually used for meal times she turned her head to the large gates where she saw Yvonne Atkins leaning against the wall and the side of the prison bars, her arms were folded, one leg bent against the wall and her eyes narrowed, pierced threateningly in Karen's direction. Yvonne jerked her head in a motion advising Karen to follow her before she took route up to her own cell. Karen swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat understanding that this was going to go one of two ways and she wasn't looking forward to it. Either way she squared her shoulders and headed towards the gate to unlock, as she weaved her way through the wing she greeted and briefly spoke to a few of the women before going up to Yvonne's cell. The door was closed too and Karen closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before blowing the air out slowly through in an attempt to ready herself for what was about to come. Karen pushed the door open and stepped through, making sure to close the cell door too before standing in the middle of the cell and not giving anything away to con.

"What do you want Atkins?" She asked her voice ice cold and defensive.

"I think I should be asking you that question Betts. What happened last night with my Lauren?" She glared down her nose at Karen clearly showing her that although Karen may think she was in charge it was actually Yvonne who called the shots.

"Nothing." Muttered Karen her eyes darting to look at the grubby concrete floor before she lifted them back to Yvonne's face. Yvonne stepped right up to Karen invading her personal space and watched as she saw the blonde shove her away.

"I think something did go on last night otherwise my daughter would not have needed to be involved. What I would like to know is why where you with Nikki Wade and what happened that were so bad that you needed to involve my daughter?" Yvonne's voice dropped so that nobody standing outside the steel door would hear what she was saying. Karen sniffed and didn't say anything.

"For Fucks Sake Karen, tell me what happened!" The older woman hissed and immediately stepped towards Karen again, towering over her. Karen cowered away and Yvonne took a step back seemingly surprised at the reaction the usually strong blonde displayed. Instead she placed a hand cautiously on Karen's shoulder as realisation dawned on the con. "The rumours are true then?"

Karen looked from her shoulder to the eyes of the woman before her; they were steel blue made to seem sharper by the black eyeliner and mascara she wore. Karen cleared her throat and shrugged the hand off her before walking over to the cell window. "Um, rumours aren't always true."

"This one is though isn't it Karen?" Yvonne asked softly surprising Karen.

"It depends what it is." She replied coolly.

"Fenner raped you." She stated. Karen simply nodded confirming what Yvonne already knew. "Bastard."

"Yeah" Karen muttered turning her face away.

"What did happen last night Karen? Why was Nikki Wade there?" Yvonne pressured her lightly trying to get the answers she needed.

"I went to see Nikki and then he tried to get He-" Karen stopped herself realising her mistake before she corrected "He came back."

The tears welled up again in her eyes and she looked up towards the ceiling and blinked trying to rid the tears.

"And Nikki knows my Lauren from when we did business," She sighed shaking her head.

"I haven't seen Nikki since she left here but I thought about He-. I thought about why she came here in the first place and I thought she might be able to help me." Karen babbled to which Yvonne nodded her head slowly.

"Well, Miss Betts, I am going to say this once and only once, my daughter had better not get into any kind of trouble and Nikki Wade had better not get hurt by this either because if they do I swear you will be the next to swing. Do you understand?"She said slowly, her eyes narrowed as she enunciated each word.

"Yes Yvonne." Karen choked out as she tried not to show how deeply the threat had affected her. Why would she want to get Lauren into trouble anyway when she helped punish Fenner in a better way than the law could ever offer and as for Nikki who had been her constant along with Helen through the ordeal, Karen knew she could never intentionally harm the dark haired woman. Yvonne studied Karen for a moment before giving her a slight nod of the head and offering her a fag from the packet in her now outstretched hand. Karen gave a small smile before taking one. "Thanks."

"Yeah, well don't expect it all the time miss, I'm not soft especially with screws." Yvonne's usual quick witted tone filled the air as her usual persona returned; she finished lighting her own cigarette before doing Karen's.

"Oh I know that, believe me Atkins," Karen's mouth twitched into the faintest of smiles.

"Really though Karen, I can safely say that you will be having no more problems from the bastard, my Lauren will make sure of it." Yvonne said seriously.

"What about in here, it's our workplace." Karen said her voice wobbling.

"Well you got me." Yvonne's cheeks coloured slightly.

"Not in the office." Karen pointed out.

"Don't worry about that. It's sorted." Yvonne clarified.

"Um okay. Thanks?" Karen took a drag on her cigarette feeling awkwardness fill the air before Yvonne cleared her throat and fixed Karen with a stony glare before raising her voice a little loudly.

"Now, if you don't mind Miss I've got to get doing absolutely piss all today." Karen raised an eyebrow at the woman's outburst a small smile tugging at her lips. Yvonne winked back and mouthed the word 'wait' at Karen and as if on cue the two Julies knocked on the metal door before pushing it open and walking in.

"Oh Miss fancy seeing you here!" Julie Saunders exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Yeah fancy seeing you!" The taller Julie seconded as they both looked between the officer and prisoner.

"Well I do apologise ladies, I'm already leaving it seems, and I have work to get on with." She smiled as she left the three women in the ex- gangsters wife's cell, as she made her way back through the wing Karen couldn't help but stop by and chat with a few of the inmates, for once she felt that she could let her guard down enough because someone had her back.

XXXXX

Fenner struggled to open his eyes; he blinked two or three times trying to fight his surroundings. It was dark, he could see that everything was outlined but not quite recognisable and there was blurriness to the front of his sight too. Not that he cared. He hadn't moved his body since the night before, his limbs felt heavy, too heavy and they ached. But he searched his surroundings as best he could before slowly bringing his arm in line with his chest as he tried to push himself up. His wrists gave way as he huffed his weight up and he ended up continuing to lie on his front. Fenner's eyes focused on a puddle a few feet away from him, he watched the casual drip, drip, drip of water from somewhere above. He didn't know where he was. He didn't care. He moved an arm underneath his head and closed his eyes shut. He would get out of this place but right now he was too weak. _Weak. _He was _weak _and the bitches had won last night. He had been beaten in this game and right now he was licking his wounds. He would get them. He would get _her. _The one that always got away but not now, he would get her when the time was right.


End file.
